Thrombin is used to control oozing bleeding during surgery. It is frequently used in solution in which case the potency of thrombin is diminished by the dilution with aqueous saline. Some surgeons prefer to use thrombin as a dry powder, in which case they carefully tap the thrombin particles from the bottle onto the wound. A better delivery system for dry powdered thrombin would be an advantage for surgeons and is provided by the present invention.